Princess Of Cornwall
by KiraCollins4
Summary: King Radius of Cornwall invites 12 Royals to compete for the hand of his daughter, Princess Violyn. The competition has 3 levels known only to the King & Violyn is promised to the winner. But what if King Radius's final quest threatens his daughter's relation with her future husband because of the strange conditions of the quest?
1. Chapter 1: The Royal Arrivals

**The Royal Arrivals **

The Kingdom of Cornwall was ruled by a just & clever ruler- King Radius.

Cornwall was guarded with a high, thick wall whose stones were laden with Darkdream, the deadliest poison in the Kingdom.  
Internally a dense forest layer with every imaginable danger, yet mysteriously somehow tamed by the rulers of Cornwall further made the protection perfect.

Several guard towers were built in the less dense areas of the forests & sentries kept watch on the borders, vigilantly. There was only one huge gate to the kingdom which was made of spiked metal doors & no one could leave or enter without the King's permission, not even the people of Cornwall.

Such was the exclusivity of Cornwall that every person outside its walls was eager to see what it held inside. Cornwall hadn't been in any war since past 1 century & though many greedy kings attempted to attack it, they met with defeat at the first stage itself.  
But that hadn't stopped the attempts, especially in the past few years, King Radius had had to be alert nearly always, as there was someone or the other attempting to break open the borders of the enigmatic Kingdom.  
King Radius was in his bed chamber, contemplating over these increased attacks on Cornwall's borders.

The sun s rays had just begun to stream through the huge windows.

Just then the guard at the door came in & bowed, "Sire, Minister Rudolph wants to confer with you" .

Radius replied,"Let him in & inform Princess Violyn to join me in my room" . The guard bowed, "As you wish Sire" & left.

Rudolph came in... He was King Radius's most trusted advisor & a fierce warrior. He was 28 years old & still a bachelor & was like an older brother to Princess Violyn.

Coming in he bowed, "Your Highness, the messengers have returned last night, all 12 royals have accepted & will be reaching by tomorrow. And they will also abide by your conditions, Sire" .

King Radius sighed, "Well thats good, atleast Viola will have some options to choose from... I tell you Rudolph if we can find an able, wise & brave husband for Viola, Cornwall will receive a much needed help. I m tired of these continuous attempts to snatch my Kingdom, even though these attempts haven t yet entered the walls of Cornwall. How long do you think will the enemy take to figure out another way..." .

Rudolph replied, taking a seat in front of the King, "We can fight & win, if it comes down to war Sire" . King Radius frowned & replied, That is what I hope to avoid Rudolph, Cornwall has lived peacefully for the past 100 years & war means several lives lost. Violyn's marriage will hopefully bring a stop to these attempts...  
The enemies will have 2 united Kingdoms against them if they attack Cornwall. Hence I sent messengers to 12 Kingdoms whose sons or the Kings themselves I thought to be brave & just & I m glad to know all have accepted the invites... But then my dear Viola's praise must have reached their Kingdoms too. And who would make a better Queen than my dear Violyn? She's smart, beautiful, can sing, dance, cook with perfection & is equally perfect in sword fighting, archery, horse riding... Indeed perfection incarnate".

Rudolph smiled & said," Yes Your Highness, Violyn would prove to be a very able companion to any Prince or King . "I'm flattered Minister Rudolph..." Violyn, the Princess of Cornwall said as she entered placing her bow &  
quiver on the floor.

The talents & beauty of the Princess of Cornwall had spread far & wide. Violyn was indeed a beauty, with bright green eyes, flawless pearl skin, hourglass figure, chocolate-brown hair reaching below her waist.

At the tender age of 19 she was every man's description of perfect beauty...

Hugging her father she said, "I hear that the bandits who attempted to break the walls have been captured...".  
Radius replied, "Oh yes my dear, Commander Patrick is pumping the 2 prisoners for information as we speak, we hope to vanquish their repeated attempts soon. But that is not the reason why I called you... Rudolph just informed me that all 12 invites sent to different Kingdoms have been accepted. The Royal parties will be here by tomorrow evening. So I wanted you to organise a ball in their welcome ".

"Is that all papa? Violyn asked," Don t worry, the ball will be grander than any ball the arriving Royals must've seen...I'll start attending to it right now'. Saying so she kissed her father's cheek.

Turning to Rudolph, she said, "Be sure to be present at this ball atleast Rudolph, or I won t give you a chance to mingle with a potential bride but will directly drag you to the altar with one of my own selection" . Rudolph smirked, "Ooo I'm scared Princess, I'll make it a point to be there".  
Violyn smiled back, gathered her bow & quiver & left the room.

5 hours later an exhausted Violyn entered her room.

Violyn's room was just beside King Radius's room. It had a circular bed with a canopy, intricately carved dressing table, comfy chairs for visitors with complimenting centre table.

Adjoining the main room of her bed chamber was her wardrobe which was a room in itself, a private study room was also attached for her personal use, also her attached bathroom was huge with a circular bath tub & finally her room gave way for a moderately sized balcony. Princess Violyn's 6 roomed bedchamber was evidence of being the King's very beloved child.

Viola rested on her bed while her maid & friend Clara readied the bathtub for a hot bath.

Violyn contemplated on the past few hours work, she had supervised the cleaning of the ball room, had decided the menu for next day's ball, she also had instructed the maids on the decorations to be done.

She had then had lunch with her Father & discussed security measures for the arriving royals.

She had further instructed the maids to get the guest rooms ready in both the west & east wing of the castle.

She had then taken a stroll through the gardens inspecting the clean up & only after making sure everything was proceeding according to plans had she returned to her rooms.

Clara was horrified on seeing her Princess so tired & her hair in disarray so she had insisted on a hot bath & few hours of rest. Knowing Clara could be very adamant when she wanted to, Violyn had given in.

But the main reason was that she Was tired. Violyn had never organised a ball this important, since the death of her mother Queen Sherilyn when Viola was 10yrs old, both she & her father had refrained from such festivities since then.  
But today Violyn missed her mother, closing her eyes she remembered the times when balls were organised every month in the palace.

Her mother spent hours for the preparation, Viola could never understand why a simple ball needed so much effort. But she had learnt it today. As much as archery, sword fighting required physical effort, organising events like parties & balls was a great mental effort.

"Violyn, the bath's ready" Clara's voice echoed from the bathroom...dragging herself out of bed Violyn walked into the bathroom...

It was a new day already & Clara was busy making an intricate hairstyle with Viola's long mass of hair.

It was just past lunch & her father had instructed her to start getting ready for the evening's ball.

One of the 12 suitors Prince Adrian of Alaine was the first to arrive with 20 soldiers only as was King Radius's condition. Her father did not want unnecessary show of superiority among the competitors for her hand & so he had placed a condition that the suitors should arrive with 20 companions & no more.  
Though she had not met Prince Adrian yet, she had heard the maids gossip about his charms & body...

As she was getting ready, 4 more royals arrived & by the time of the ball remaining had arrived.

She could hear the bustling activity on the palace grounds & in the hallways. And Clara briefed her about various royals as they arrived.

The one that specifically caught her attention was a Prince Xander of Aragon; he had arrived with only 10 companions as opposed to others who had brought along 20 using the limit allowed by the King to the fullest.

A knock sounded at the door & Clara let in a guard. The guard bowed & said, "All the guests have arrived Princess, the King has asked you to come down". So saying he left.

Viola sighed, it was time, when she would face 12 prominent Princes & Kings, one of whom would soon be her husband.

Facing the mirror she glanced over herself, she wore a plain satin sleeveless green gown that matched her eyes, her hair was tied into an intricate bun with diamond pins. She wore her mother's brooch & emerald earrings that dangled gracefully.

"You look heavenly Viola" Clara whispered in her ear, "No one will be able to take their eyes off you".

Viola blushed & proceeded out of the room.

Reaching outside the ballroom, she could hear soft music being played, people chatting, laughing. Viola proceeded towards the closed doors & nodded to the doorman.

The doorman bowed & opened the doors & announced in a loud & clear voice, "Violyn Radius Leon, the Princess of Cornwall"!

The chatter stopped, utter silence spread across the room as Violyn moved forward into everyone's range of vision. She looked up, across the ballroom, men in their finest garments stood regally their eyes fixated on her.

Violyn smiled & started to make her way down the marble steps, her father waiting at the end of the last step with joy & pride radiating from his face.

Violyn concentrated on his face & on reaching the last step, gave her hand in her father's waiting hands when suddenly, out of no-where a scream erupted across the ball room & the momentary silence broke into chaos...

Please review & comment...


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble At The Gates

Do comment please. It acts as a boost to write more...

But moreover enjoy the story...

**Trouble At The Gates**

Everyone turned towards the source of the noise. It was a maid at the garden entrance to the ballroom. She looked pale & horrorstruck.

King Radius & Violyn hurried alongwith other people present there eager to know what the matter was.

Just outside the door to the ballroom, a horse neighed sadly, a limp body on its back, of a man from Cornwall's army.

Rudolph rushed forward, pulling the man down, "It's the head sentry of the gaurds at the

gate..." Hearing this King Radius & Violyn rushed forward. The Sentry's body exhibited multiple sword wounds but he was alive, though barely. He spoke in a feeble voice, "Your Majesty, the gate has been attacked by bandits again, this time they attacked in layers. Initially 10 people attacked, so we stayed & fought, but as soon as that troop was defeated, 10 more came. It seemed they planned on tiring us & then killing us. Sensing their plan I came as fast as I could to inform you & now I must take your leave...I'm sorry...for not protecting the gates better..." The sentry's eyes closed in mortal death.

King Radius sighed, then turned towards the guards that were waiting for instructions & said,

"our gate has been attacked, I myself will see to the problem now, 20 of you will come with me & you too Rudolph".

Rudolph nodded.

King Radius left towards the stables while Rudolph barked for further instructions to the guards remaining at the castle & followed the King.

All this time Princess Violyn had left the ballroom, even before her father gave the

instructions, she had collected her sword from her room & was walking towards her private

stables on the other end of the castle grounds. The bandits had become a nuisance now... & she intended to do something about it herself.

2 years ago King Reeko of Queba Isles had attempted an attack, failed & retreated in 1st attempt itself. Similar incident occurred during the attack of Reformists of Laban,

But these bandits... they had made life difficult since the past 6 months, they were trained since no one had been caught till then except the 2 that were caught 2 days ago.

Violyn had been suspicious from the beginning, they hadn't put up much fight from what she heard.

Reaching the stables, she quickly ordered the saddling of Blaze, her favourite stallion.

Blaze was fast & strong & she trusted him in this delicate situation.

Mounting him she took the path through the thick forest, knowing it was a shorter route.

**Prince Xander's POV**

I, Xander Lucas Bellagio, am the crown Prince of Aragon, one the the most flourishing Kingdoms of my time.

Being a coastal country, we trade by seas & also by land.

I am the only son of King Lucas & Queen Maribella, I have a 15 year old sister, Princess Charlotte whom I love dearly & am very protective of.

I am 22yrs old & would ascend the throne at the age of 25. I am every girl's dream prince, every girl in the Kingdom is head over heels in love with me.

With blonde hair, blue eyes & a muscular, toned body I, obviously made female mouths water with lust.

I love to ride horses, I'm the best swordsman of my Kingdom too & I've eagerly learnt other skills like fencing, archery, boxing etc all of which I've mastered perfectly.

King Lucas, my father, had received many invites from Nobles & Kings, having daughters, who wanted the brave & able Prince Xander as their son-in-law & at the same time to secure a bright future for their daughter as future Queen of a prestigious country such as Aragon.

Many beautiful women, debutantes & Princesses had tried to woo me with their charms & beauty; I enjoyed my fair share too, but somehow it wasn't enough for me to make me marry them.

They were either too self-centered, too delicate, too brash or simply sluts.

I wanted a Queen who could take care of herself & my Kingdom in my absence or in case I died. I have heard of far too many Kingdoms doomed in political chaos because of their King's death.

But I din't want a complete warrior woman too, a woman who would fight & find reasons to fight anywhere or in anything, or her political ambitions itself may sink the Kingdom before any other calamity.

I wanted my woman to be caring,a fighter but who would fight wisely, graceful & polite.

But I knew my dream would remain a fantasy, after all, which woman would be both fighter & judicious, wise & cunning, beautiful yet simple...

It was alas an impossible combition I seeked...

Until... a few months ago a trader from Cornwall who was invited to a royal ball in the our castle, spoke of the Princess of Cornwall.

He spoke of the Princess mingling with the villagers, even having meals at their homes sometimes.

He spoke of her heroics of how she caught a horse theif by shooting an arrow through the sleeve of his shirt all the while riding a horse, thus pinning the theif to a tree. And yet she passed the judgement of his punishment after hearing his side of the story too.

The trader spoke of Princess Violyn's beauty, her voice as she once sung a lullaby to his sick children after a day of teaching sword-fighting to the women in his village.

The whole ballroom had been silent then, everyone listening to the man's proud description of his Kingdom's Princess. Even after the man finished his praises, the guests spoke in whispers among themselves, some claiming the man to be a lier, some expressing their wish to see this Princess for themselves, some conspiring to send messengers soon to her Kingdom to secure her hand in marriage for themselves or their son.

I too couldn't believe my ears, if what the trader said was true then Princess Violyn could be the very Lady I wanted as a wife, a companion & the ideal Queen to Aragon.

I planned on paying a visit to Cornwall once the peak trade season of Aragon passed.

2 months later I had been busy writing a letter to King Radius asking for permission to enter Cornwall, since Cornwall was one hell of a guarded Kingdom & King Radius, one hell of a King, who did not allow Anyone to enter the Gates without his prior knowledge & permission.

But before I could send the letter, a messenger arrived that very day from Cornwall announcing the competition for the Princess's hand in marraige & inviting me to participate.

I willingly accepted, eager to meet this mystery Princess once & for all.

Instead of taking 20 men along with me, I decided to take only 10. I believed in quality, than quantity. Hence I left for Cornwall the very next day with my best friend & Commander-in-chief of Aragon's army Henry, 2 Commanders & 7 highly skilled soldiers.

And here I was finally, in Cornwall, mesmerized by the Kingdom, its cleanliness, order & security. I kept noting the modifications I would like to apply to Aragon, as we passed through Cornwall.

I could see women practising swordfight outside their homes & teaching their kids too.

I was amazed at this Kingdom's progress, Cornwall was way smaller than my Kingdom but King Radius had proven his smartness by making the women of his Kingdom warriors too.

I hadn't heard of women fighting in wars yet but I could bet these women could fight a war if need be.

Every street my little party travelled to, we could hear Princess Violyn's name spoken affectionately by many. Though it was just a 20 minute ride to the royal castle, according to the Cornwall guard showing us the way, I must've heard the Princess's name atleast 20 times. The road to the castle was a direct one, built especially to reach the castle faster, though only a few used that road, the locals did stop to greet us politely.

I was told by a total of 4 locals, that I was lucky to be a candidate to compete for their Princess's hand.

I was growing impressed & curious about this Kingdom but moreover I was bursting with eagerness to meet this so beloved Princess of Cornwall.

We reached the castle a little after lunch-time.

The castle was quite majestic. Though not as huge as our castle back at Aragon, but this castle was well kept & the gardens showed signs of extreme care.

King Radius, a man of medium height, well toned, with dark brown hair & moustache &

black eyes welcomed us at the castle gates. "Welcome, Prince Xander of Aragon, you have

just missed the official lunch hour but I will ask the servants to send it to your rooms"

King Radius said as he ushered us into the castle. I felt quite at home with the warm greeting & admired the King's politeness as he must be receiving many guests today & would have to go through this ordeal numerous times.

King Radius remarked, "I see you've just 10 companions with you...any reason?"

I laughed, he was shrwed & calculating alright, my answer would decide my worth. If I said I believed in quality he may think I'm bragging & if I say I dint require 20 companions to guard me, he may draw conclusions on Aragon's power.

So I gave a very innocent reply, "Well King Radius I dint want to trouble you by crowding your rooms

with my people".

King Radius watched me for a second & replied, "You seem to be a deep one, Prince. Anyways these servants will show you & your friends to your quarters. The welcome ball is at 5pm."

I nodded acknowleding his instructions while my companions bowed as the King walked into the castle.

2 servants showed us our rooms. The room I was given was quiet comfortable.

Though even guest rooms in Aragon were much bigger, this room had all the supplies required.

A square master bed was placed near a wall, the adjacent wall gave way to a bathroom, a carved study table, a mirrored dressing table, a small sofa with chairs were the only other furniture.

I settled myself in the bed, tired of riding for a whole day & half, when a servant came in bringing a plate full of food, bowed & left.

Smelling the food for any weird odour, as my mother taught me to identify various poisons simply by their odour, I found nothing out of the ordinary so I emptied every plate hungrily & lied down for a nap.

By quarter to five, I was quite ready to see Princess Violyn.

I had decided to wear a light brown coat, with wine coloured waistcoat, matching knee-breeches & stockings. And ofcourse my sword adorned me as always.

We arrived at the ballroom doors around 5.15pm.

The doorman bowed, opening the door for us, while another announced, "Prince Xander Lucas Bellagio, Crown Prince of Aragon!".

I stood at the same place for a few seconds, as many maidens gasped & whispers spread,

"He's so handsome", "he's even better than the rest", "Oh the Princess is so lucky",

"I hope he's the one to marry the Princess, they'll look so nice together"...

I smiled, as the whispers faded & walked down the stairs. King Radius was talking to another candidate it seemed, since the man was holding himself quite high & was dressed as if it was his own wedding.

"The ball arrangements are quite lavish King Radius" I remarked.

King Radius smiled proudly looking around the arrangements again & again & said, "Viola, my daughter has got the decorations done, it's her first time arranging a ball".

I smiled back, looking around once again, the decorations were indeed wonderful, evidence of the Princess's one of many traits.

King Radius broke into my thoughts, "Well Prince Xander do make yourself comfortable, Viola will be here shortly".

Just as he said that the doors opened & the most awaited person was announced, "Violyn Radius

Leon, Princess of Cornwall!"

In stepped a fantasy incarnate.

She had chocolate brown hair tied beautifully into a bun, her

face was almond shaped, her skin fair & flawless, her eyes shined like peridots, her gown

matched her eyes, wrapping her to her waist & then falling to her feet in many layers.

I couldn't help myself but gulp with intense desire, I had enjoyed many beautiful women till now but none stood worthy to compete her beauty.

She began descending the stairs gracefully, her eyes scanning the room which had been dumb-founded

at her first look. Reaching down the stairs she gave her hand into the waiting hand of King Radius.

How I wished it could be me, not just touching her hand but many secret places she may not know

she had.

Just when I went into a visual mode of what I would love to do to her, a scream erupted into the room.

And just like that the serenity of the ballroom was destroyed, people ran helter-skelter not

knowing the cause or source of the scream.

After few confusing moments, it was found that the scream originated from a maid who happened

to spot a body on a horse just outside the garden entrance to the ballroom.

I quickly made way towards the gathering of the people & saw a man who I guessed must be one

of the Gate guards, laid on the floor, his body bloodied by multiple stabs. King Radius was

asking him for information while Princess Violyn stood beside her father, worry creasing her

forehead.

Even at such a moment I couldn't help myself but feel a desire to kiss those lines of worry off her face, but then my attention was drawn back to the unfolding scene as I heard the man tell King Radius about the gates being attacked by bandits.

My fists clenched in anger, how cowardly to attack when your opponent was unaware.

The King had ordered his Minister, a strong-built man to accompany him & ordered for 20 soldiers.

I decided to help, after all if I was to be married to Princess Violyn someday, Cornwall would

be my responsibility to protect & if something happened to the King now or Princess Violyn...

I gritted my teeth in anger, no , I would allow no enemy to even touch her...

Turning towards Henry I told him to follow with the others. Henry protested, "You can't go alone

Xander, its their problem & you are a Prince, you cannot be left unguarded.."

I hissed, "Do as I say Henry, this Kingdom may join Aragon if I win & I don't want it to be

messed with anyway & I can take care of myself, you just hurry with the others, I'll take the

horse the dead guard came on".

Henry hesitated, "But Xander..." I glared at him, making my decision clear & already moving towards the garden entrance.

The crowd had dispersed, the ball ruined temporarily, the royals were talking among themselves & I could hear their hushed conversations as I passed along.

"An attack just the day we reach!, we should have been allowed to bring more soldiers for our protection", "I've heard Cornwall is being repeatedly attacked by these bandits, that's why King Radius has arranged this marriage to find a protector for Cornwall, doesn't sound like a brave King now isnt it?" "Princess Violyn is breath-taking, but is she worth this continuous trouble"

I sifted through this crowd, not knowing what to think of these royals who had so much reputation but none willing to lend a hand, instead they worried about their own safety...

Reaching the frightened horse, silently standing in the garden, I patted his back, "Easy boy,

no one's hurting you"

Moving my hands gently through his mane, I looked behind to check for Princess Violyn, to confirm her safety, but she was nowhere to be seen. I assumed she must have been taken to safety & mounted the brown stallion, taking the same path by which we arrived in the afternoon.

**Princess Violyn's POV**

I rushed Blaze through the dense forest, removing my sword & positioning it in my hand. We had

almost reached the clearing which would directly lead to the gates. I could hear the clash of swords

& shouts of angry men, fighting. "Steady now boy" I whispered in Blaze's ear, I din't wish to run

into the clearing at blind speed not knowing the situation there. I had a cloak on me, covering my

glittering ball gown & I pulled the hood over my head hoping this would give me an element of

surprise when they learn I am a woman.

Blaze steadied his pace & we entered the clearing. I was stunned for a moment, the gates were

partially opened, my father & his men were fighting relentlessly with atleast 2 dozen bandits

while Rudolph was nowhere to be seen.

I made Blaze enter this crazy maze & soon 1 bandit came towards me. I tensed but

knowing I must act fast, I kicked Blaze making him move forward. The bandit,

stopped momentarily as he realised I was a woman. Seeing the sword in my hand ready to attack

he tried to resume his fighting stance but alas, he was late, Blaze rode straight toward him

throwing him aside & trotting to a stop. The man landed a few feet apart, his head hitting

a sharp stone & his eyes became vacant as blood oozed out.

I froze for a second, never having killed a man before. Though I technically din't kill him, my actions had led to his demise.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself, this wasnt a time to panic, I had to protect my Kingdom.

Looking around I saw my father fighting 2 men, while others were busy fighting too.

I further noticed some men fighting outside the gates too & I could then identify Rudolph's customary "HA!" as he struck his sword with the enemy.

As I sat atop Blaze gauging the scene, I noticed a movement in my peripheral vision.

Turning my head, I saw another bandit holding his sword in a position which would make sure I lost my leg. Hastily I pulled Blaze's reins just as he attacked, making Blaze move backward.

The blade missed me for an inch but cut through Blaze's side.

Blaze lurched violently making me fall & ran into the woods.

My legs got stuck in my gown & before I could free myself to get up, the bandit attacked again.

I could hear my dad shout, "Viola!" just as I blocked the attack with my sword. Knowing I wouldn't

be able to hold him in this position, I grabbed a handful of dust in my left hand & threw it on his

face.

"Ahhh!" the man cried backing away & dropping his sword "You bitch! I'll make you pay for this".

I hastily stood up, righting my gown while the man tried to clear his vision. He barked, "I'll take you to the boss instead of killig you, he'll make you pay every night & also by day".

He attacked again, as if to strangle me, his vision slightly cleared, but it was a blind move after all.

But he din't know who he was dealing with, I quickly side stepped him & attacked, my blade making a deep gash in his right bicep. Before he could make another move, I attacked again, this time making a cut through his right thigh. He fell down in agony.

I thought of killing him, but couldn't bring myself to do it, I decided papa would take care of him now that his movements were compromised.

I moved a few paces to be stopped by another bandit, this one was well built & huge.

He struck his sword & I side stepped again, he struck again while I dodged again.

Just as I thought of attempting an attack I heard a pair of steps behind me. Knowing it must be another bandit, since why would my soldiers come to help me from behind, I did the only thing I could do.

I ducked.

The approaching bandit's blade made a cut through the huge bandits jaw. I quickly regained my posture & pushed the approahed bandit toward the huge bandit making them loose balance & they fell.

Taking the chance I attacked, my sword cutting through the man's back making him more difficult to push for the huge bandit who was stuck under him.

I turned to find something to boost me to fight this huge monster who was twice my height & 5 times my weight.

But just as I took the third step, I fell down on my right thigh & my sword fell from my hand few metres away.

Turning behind I found the monster bandit's foot on my cloak & dress pinning me to the ground.

I was trapped.

He growled, "You are one nasty bitch..." his eyes gleamed with malice,"I will kill you first & then fuck you".

I was horrified & struggled to get away but his hold was too strong & my dress & cloak wouldn't budge no matter how much I pulled.

Also there was no mud, just thick grass when I tried to frantically scrape some.

He raised his sword holding it with both hands,intending to drive it through my heart.

The world slowed down for me, I could see the evil in his eyes, I could see every movement of his

that brought the sword closer to my heart.

I closed my eyes, unable to face my own death & waited for the

inevitable stab...


End file.
